


[Podfic] Pepper vs the Forces of Heteronormativity

by semperfiona_art (semperfiona), semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Cover Art Welcome, Female Friendship, Friendship Bracelets, Gen, Heteronormativity, Lesbian Anathema Device, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rain Boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_art, https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Pepper vs the Forces of Heteronormativity" by spacestationtrustfundAuthor's original summary:“I know what the problem is,” Pepper announced, with a grandiose air. “It’sheteronormativity, is what it is.”
Relationships: Anathema Device & Pepper
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pepper vs. The Forces of Heteronormativity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590776) by [spacestationtrustfund](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacestationtrustfund/pseuds/spacestationtrustfund). 



  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:07:17
  * **File Size:** 6 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1O7vjVBc2wsQ48S-fzvUKp6-39h06tovi)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1xIxiG8fhPYAXs3QImhSIThQNBTVZozsy)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Pepper vs the Forces of Heteronormativity_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590776)
  * **Author:** [spacestationtrustfund](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacestationtrustfund/pseuds/spacestationtrustfund)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't come up with cover art for this, so I created a magazine cover for one of Pepper's mum's magazines.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Womyn's Weekly magazine cover


End file.
